Luna Lovegood und das geheimnisvolle Tagebuch
by DSR
Summary: Was wäre wenn... Luna Lovegood eine Hauptfigur wäre... Die Geschichte beginnt mit Lunas Einschulung und dann sehen wir weiter.


**Luna Lovegood und das geheimnisvolle Tagebuch**

 _Vorbemerkung:_ Alles hier gehört J.K Rowling. Ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Geschichte.

Die folgende Fanfiction erzählt die bekannte Geschichte von Harry Potter aus der Perspektive von Luna Lovegood (und anderen Figuren). Sie wird aber anders sein, als die ursprüngliche Handlung. Luna wird das berühmte Trio schon in ihrem ersten Schuljahr kennenlernen und eine viel bedeutendere Rolle spielen als im Kanon. Die Grundidee ist mehr eine „was wäre, wenn Luna wichtiger wäre"-Geschichte, deswegen wird dieses Fanfiction vom Kanon abweichen. Geturtel, Pairings und ähnlicher Kram spielen maximal eine sekundäre Rolle, es handelt sich um eine abenteuerliche Fanfiction.

Einige Teile der Geschichte werden aus den ursprünglichen Harry Potter-Werken von J.K. Rowling zitiert.

Inspiriert wurde die Idee zu dieser Geschichte durch die Fanfictions:

„ _The Arithmancer_ " und „ _Lady Archimedes_ " von „ _White Squirrel_ " (Eine Alternate-History-Fanfiction, in der Hermine ein Mathe-Genie ist)

sowie

„ _Harry Potter and the Natural 20_ " von „ _Sir Poley_ " (Eine Fanfiction, in der ein Charakter des Rollenspiels Dungeons & Dragons nach Hogwarts kommt, sich aber an die D&D-Magieregeln halten muss)

 _Kapitel I_

 **Ein M** **ä** **dchen** **ü** **berlegt**

Die Familie Lovegood aus Ottery St. Catchpole war stolz darauf nicht völlig normal zu sein, sehr stolz sogar. Jeder war der Meinung sie könnten in eine seltsame und geheimnisvolle Geschichte verstrickt sein, denn genau mit solchem Unfug gaben sie sich ab.

Mr. Xenophilius Lovegood war Herausgeber eines Magazins namens _Der Klitterer_ , in dem eine merkwürdige Geschichte nach der anderen erschien. Er trug seine langen weißen Haare offen und kleidete sich in Roben voller merkwürdiger Symbole. Und außerdem war er ein Zauberer. Mrs Lovegood hatte als Arithmantikerin gearbeitet, mittels schwieriger Berechnungen wollte sie bekannte Zauberformeln verändern und auch neue Zauber erschaffen. Leider war sie vor zwei Jahren bei einem schweren magischen Unfall ums Leben gekommen, so kümmerte sich Mr. Lovegood allein um seine Tochter Luna.

Dennoch besaßen die Lovegoods alles, was sie für ein glückliches Leben brauchten, doch sie waren auch auf der Spur vieler Mysterien. Ihre größte Hoffnung war es, diese einmal aufzudecken. Einfach unfassbar glücklich wären sie, wenn sie der Sache mit dem Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkrackler auf die Spur kämen. Niemand hatte je einen gesehen, doch Mr. Lovegood behauptete ständig, dass es ihn wirklich gab. Was würden wohl die übrigen Zauberer sagen, sollte eines Tages wirklich der Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkrackler gefunden werden?

Luna war ein elfjähriges Mädchen mit langen, schmutzigblonden Haaren, ihre Augen waren silbern und nahmen häufig einen leicht verträumten Ausdruck an. In diesem Sommer war sie sehr aufgeregt, nicht nur weil ihr Vater eine heiße Spur zum Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkrackler gefunden hatte, sondern auch weil der Brief jeden Tag kommen könnte. So verließ sie jeden Morgen das zylinderförmige Haus, das an den Turm eines Schachspiels erinnerte, ging durch das zerstörte Gartentor und setzte sich auf das Gras, um auf die Post zu warten. Tatsächlich flog eines Tages eine große braune Eule auf das Haus zu und ließ einen mit grüner Tinte beschrifteten Umschlag vor Luna auf den Boden segeln. Mit zitternden Händen hob Luna den Brief auf, er war dick und schwer:

 _Miss L. Lovegood_

 _Im zylinderf_ _ö_ _rmigen Haus_

 _Hü_ _gel_

 _Ottery St. Catchpole_

 _Devon_

Jeder Fehler war ausgeschlossen, sie hatte ihn tatsächlich erhalten. Als Luna den Brief umdrehte sah sie ein purpurnes Sigel aus Wachs, auf das ein Wappenschild eingeprägt war: Ein Löwe, ein Adler, ein Dachs und eine Schlange, die einen Kreis um den Buchstaben „H" bildeten.

Aufgeregt lief das Mädchen zurück ins Haus.

„Daddy, Daddy! Er ist endlich gekommen!", rief sie und sah zu ihrem Vater auf, der neben einem merkwürdigen Gerät stand, das eine Ausgabe des Magazins _Klitterer_ nach der anderen ausspuckte, während er selbst den _Tagespropheten_ las, die bekannteste Zeitung der Zaubererwelt. Obwohl der _Klitterer_ viel mehr spannende Artikel vorwies, lasen die meisten Zauberer wohl den _Propheten_. Das verstand Luna überhaupt nicht. Der _Prophet_ war einfach nur langweilig.

„Immer noch nichts über die Rotfang-Verschwörung", murmelte Mr. Lovegood während er die Schlagzeilen überflog, „da wird sich der _Klitterer_ ja exzellent verkaufen, wenn er als einziger über die Information verfügt. Und Luna-Schatz, wer ist gekommen? Tatsächlich der Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkrackler?"

Luna blickte kurz enttäuscht auf. „Leider nicht", sagte sie, „aber der Brief von Hogwarts!" Hogwarts war die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, also konnte Luna endlich ihre Ausbildung beginnen.

Ihr Vater dagegen strahlte nun: „Das ist schön. Zur Feier des Tages koche ich heute Suppe mit frischen Wasserplimpys. Lies den Brief doch mal vor."

Das Mädchen öffnete den Umschlag, entnahm einige Pergamente und begann zu lesen:

„ _HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI_

 _Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore_

 _Sehr geehrte Miss Lovegood,_

 _wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu k_ _ö_ _nnen, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule f_ _ü_ _r Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller ben_ _ö_ _tigten B_ _ü_ _cher und Ausr_ _ü_ _stungsgegenst_ _ä_ _nde. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 01. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule sp_ _ä_ _testens am 31. Juli._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüß_ _en_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Stellvertretende Schulleiterin"_

Auch das beiliegende Pergament holte Luna hervor und las es ihrem aufmerksam lauschenden Vater vor:

 _Uniform:_

 _Im ersten Jahr ben_ _ö_ _tigen die Sch_ _ü_ _ler:_

 _1\. Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleider (schwarz)_

 _2\. Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) f_ _ü_ _r Tags_ _über_

 _3\. Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o._ _Ä_ _.)_

 _4\. Einen Winterumhang (schwarz) mit silbernen Schnallen_

 _Bitte beachten sie, dass alle Kleidungsst_ _ü_ _cke der Sch_ _ü_ _ler und Sch_ _ü_ _lerinnen mit Namensschildern versehen sind._

Luna war ein wenig enttäuscht. Es gab doch so viel schönere und buntere Farben als schwarz. Schließlich kam Luna zur Liste der benötigten Bücher:

 _Schulb_ _ü_ _cher:_

 _Die Sch_ _ü_ _ler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:_

 _\- Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zauberspr_ _ü_ _che, Band 1_

 _\- Bathilda Bagshot: Geschichte der Zauberei_

 _\- Adalbert Schwahfel: Theorie der Magie_

 _\- Emeric Wendel: Verwandlung f_ _ü_ _r Anf_ _änger_

 _\- Phyllida Spore: Tausend Zauberkr_ _ä_ _uter und Pilze_

 _\- Arsenius Bunsen: Zaubertr_ _ä_ _nke und Zauberbr_ _ä_ _ue_

 _\- Newt Scamander: Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_

 _\- Gilderoy Lockhart: Trips mit Trollen_

 _\- Gilderoy Lockhart: Tanz mit der Todesfee_

 _\- Gilderoy Lockhart: Gammeln mit Ghulen_

 _\- Gilderoy Lockhart: Ferien mit Vetteln_

 _\- Gilderoy Lockhart: Verirrt mit Vampiren_

 _\- Gilderoy Lockhart: Wanderung mit Werw_ _ö_ _lfen_

 _\- Gilderoy Lockhart: Ein Jahr mit dem Yeti_

Eine lange Liste. Das würde teuer werden.

„ _Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_ hast du ja schon. Es ist ein hervorragendes Buch, der Autor Newt Scamnder ist einer der wichtigsten Zauberer der letzten Jahre. hat viel für unser Verständnis von Tierwesen getan.", sagte Mr Lovegood, „obwohl der Unterricht zur Pflege magischer Geschöpfe leider erst im dritten Jahr beginnt möchten die Lehrer schon,dass ihr euch mit diesen Kreaturen auskennt. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen.

Aber Bücher von Lockhart?", brummte er, „der ist ein Hochstapler. Der echte Lockhart wurde schon vor Jahren entführt und jetzt hat jemand im Auftrag des Zaubereiministers seinen Platz eingenommen."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Luna.

„Ich weiß die Wahrheit, auch wenn andere Zeitungen sie verschweigen. Früher habe ich geplant mit Lockhart ein Buch über den Schrumphörnigen Schnarchkrackler zu schreiben, doch auf einmal hatte er keine Lust mehr. Da war mir klar dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ich werde im nächsten _Klitterer_ groß darüber berichten. Die _Hexenwoche_ ist Teil der Verschwörung, denn sie schreibt immer begeistert über diesen falschen Lockhart. Dann gehen hoffentlich deren Verkaufszahlen zurück. ", sagte Mr. Lovegood.

Sie sollte mit Büchern dieses Hochstaplers ausgebildet werden?

„Muss ich da wirklich hin?", fragte Luna, „Ich mag den falschen Mr. Lockhart auch nicht."

Mr. Lovegood antwortete ihr: „In Hogwarts sind fast alle Lehrer engstirnig und geben nicht viel auf wahre Größe. Wenn ich da an meine Schulzeit denke. Diese Professor McGonagall ist ganz und gar unfähig sich auf die Regungen des Geistes einzulassen. Aber solang du viel lernst und deine Einstellung bewahrst wird alles gut."

Die Vorfreude auf Hogwarts war schon sehr viel geringer geworden, dennoch las Luna weiter:

 _Ferner werden ben_ _ö_ _tigt:_

 _\- 1 Zauberstab_

 _\- 1 Kessel (Zinn, Normalgr_ _öß_ _e 2)_

 _\- 1 Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfl_ _ä_ _schchen_

 _\- 1 Teleskop_

 _\- 1 Waage aus Messing_

 _Es ist den Sch_ _ü_ _lern zudem freigestellt, eine Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kr_ _ö_ _te mitzubringen._

 _Die Eltern seien daran erinnert, dass Erstkl_ _ä_ _ssler/Innen keine Besen besitzen d_ _ürfen._

Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer: Ein eigener Zauberstab. Endlich. Sie wusste dass Mr. Ollivander die besten Zauberstäbe der Welt herstellte und einen Zauberstab von Ollivander wollte Luna auch unbedingt haben.

Mr. Lovegood sagte: „Das wird sicher unglaublich spannend. Und morgen gehen wir einkaufen."

Eine Ausgabe des Klitterers verstopfte die magische Druckerpresse und ihr Vater machte sich daran den Schaden zu reparieren.

Luna setze sich an den Küchentisch und schnappte sich eine Ausgabe des _Klitterers_. „Meditations-Runen: Sie lösen jedes Problem", stand auf der Titelseite. Vielleicht konnte ihr eine Meditation weiter helfen, um ihre düsteren Gedanken zu Hogwarts zu ordnen, denn für die Stunden mit Lockhart brauchte sie unbedingt einen Plan.

Als Luna mit großen Augen die merkwürdigen Runen betrachtete gab es einen kleinen Knall. Erstaunt sah sich das Mädchen um: Konnte es eines der geheimnisvollen Tierwesen sein, nach denen ihr Vater suchte? Da entdeckte sie hinter sich einen flauschigen, kleinen Ball mit großen Augen. Moonshine, ihr Minimuff war die Treppe hinunter gefallen. Sie nahm das Tierwesen in die Arme und dachte nach: Konnte sie Moonshine überhaupt nach Hogwarts mitnehmen? Im Brief stand doch nur etwas von Eule, Katze und Kröte. Wie kleingeistig diese Schule doch war. Doch dass Erstklässlern keine Besen gestattet waren freute Luna. Zu leicht nisteten sich Yanwins im Reisig ein und konnten die merkwürdigsten Unfälle auslösen. Wenn ihr Vater Recht hatte dann waren fast sämtliche Unglücke beim beliebten Zauberersport Quidditch auf Yanwins zurück zu führen. In Hogwarts musste sie sich unbedingt von älteren Schülern fernhalten, immerhin durften diese Besen besitzen.

Sie drückte die flauschige Moonshine eng an sich: „Dich lasse ich aber nicht hier", sagte sie, „ich nehme dich mit zur Schule, auch wenn ich dich verstecken muss."

Leise summte sie dem Minimmuff eine Melodie vor, die gleiche Melodie hatte ihre Mutter immer als Schlaflied für Luna angestimmt. Während sich Moonshine in den Schlaf kuschelte blitzten in Lunas Augen beim Gedanken an ihre Mutter Tränen auf.

Warum hatte sie nur so früh gehen müssen? Sicher, ihr Vater meinte dass Mutter nun an einem besseren Ort sei, doch Luna vermisste sie sehr. Nicht nur weil ihr Vater einfach nicht kochen konnte, sondern auch weil ihre Mutter immer so voller Liebe gewesen war. Luna bewahrte ein Bild ihrer Mutter direkt neb **e** n ihrem Bett auf, so dass sie es als letztes vor dem Einschlafen und unmittelbar nach dem Aufwachen sehen konnte.

Wie stolz ihre Mutter auf sie gewesen wäre, denn endlich lernte Luna richtig zaubern. Und Zaubern war immerhin die Lieblingsbeschäftigung ihrer Mutter gewesen, immer wieder hatte sie sich an neuen magischen Entdeckungen versucht. Bis einmal etwas schief gegangen war... Luna blinzelte die Tränen aus den Augen und dachte wieder an die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Wie ihre Mitschüler wohl waren? Und die übrigen Lehrer? Vielleicht wussten ja einige etwas über den Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkrackler, dann könnte sie zur Schule gehen und ihrem Vater gleichzeitig bei der Arbeit helfen. Immerhin war Albus Dumbledore Schulleiter und ihr Vater sprach nur voller Bewunderung von ihm.

Eine Abneigung hatte Luna bisher nur gegen den Fan des falschen Lockhart und diese Professor McGonagall. Immerhin, ihr Vater kannte sich mit so etwas aus.

Es gab vier Häuser in Hogwarts und Luna war sicher, dass sie nach Ravenclaw kommen würde. Ihr Vater und ihre Mutter waren in Ravenclaw gewesen und ihr Vater versuchte seit Ewigkeiten das verschollene Diadem der legendären Rowena Ravenclaw zu finden oder einen gleichwertigen Ersatz herzustellen. Das Diadem hatte der berühmten Hexe unglaubliche Geisteskräfte verliehen.

„Weisheit im Übermaß

ist des Menschen größter Schatz"; war immerhin Ravenclaws Motto.

Das Diadem ihres Vaters funktionierte noch nicht richtig, genau genommen funktionierte es überhaupt nicht. Das lag wahrscheinlich an den Nargeln und außerdem war ihr Vater mit der Arbeit noch gar nicht fertig.

Luna fragte sich ob sie in der Schule schnell Freunde finden würde. Sie kannte kaum andere Kinder, ihr Vater meinte immer die Familie würde reichen und in Hogwarts könne sie schließlich noch genug Zeit mit anderen Kindern verbringen. Die anderen Kinder aus dem Dorf schauten sie immer etwas merkwürdig an, doch das waren auch keine Zauberer, sondern Muggel. So nannte man nichtmagische Menschen. Nicht dass Luna etwas gegen Muggel hätte, sicherlich gab es da auch sehr lustige Menschen. Aber mit Muggeln durfte man nicht über phantastische Tierwesen und andere Geheimnisse rede. Falls Luna dann doch mal etwas rausrutsche, so lachten die Muggelkinder sie aus. Das würde in Hogwarts sicherlich anders sein. Bestimmt wusste da jeder über die vielen Tierwesen bescheid und viele Zauberer lasen schließlich auch das Magazin ihres Vaters.

Außerdem musste sie bald beginnen einen Zauber zu suchen um den Hochstapler Lockhart zu enttarnen. Sie würde den echten Gilderoy Lockhart retten. Ihr Vater würde darüber bestimmt im _Klitterer_ berichten und vielleicht käme ihr Foto sogar auf die Titelseite. Wie stolz sie darauf wäre… und erst ihr Vater, auch ihre Mutter hätte sich bestimmt darüber gefreut.

Trotzdem erschien ihr Hogwarts als Ort etwas merkwürdig. Als erstes würde sie sicherlich ihre Umhänge etwas verändern müssen, an dieses ewige schwarz wollte sie sch gar nicht erst gewöhnen. Während sie über mögliche Farben für ihre Schulumhänge nachdachte fiel ihr ein, dass es mal wieder an der Zeit wäre die Farbe ihres Minimuffs zu ändern, also rührte sie mit ihren Kwikzaubern-Paket eine hellblaue Lösung an. Kwikzaubern war eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten auch ohne Zauberstab Magie zu vollbringen. Mit der Technik konnten einfache Zaubertränke hergestellt werden. Luna hatte festgestellt, dass durch eine Kelle Wasserplimpys zum Kwikzaubern-Rezept die Lösung deutlich länger wirkte oder gar andere Farben hervorbrachte. lm Dampf der Lösung färbten sich die Wände und der Küchentisch ebenfalls hellblau.

„Immer für ein buntes Leben voller Veränderungen", sagte ihr Vater, der die Druckerpresse repariert hatte.

Dann fiel es ihr siedend heiß ein.

Ginny.

Natürlich. Ginny Weasley war ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter, das in der Nachbarschaft lebte. Luna mochte Ginny und sie stammte aus einer Zaubererfamilie. Die Weasleys hatten allesamt rote Haare und viele Kinder, außerdem hatten sie ein unglaublich tolles Haus. Der Fuchsbau sprühte nur über vor Zauberei und Ginny hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie Gnome und sogar einen Ghul hatten.

Ginny musste den Brief auch heute erhalten haben.

„Luna-Liebling, ich appariere kurz nach London, dort möchte ich Mundungus Fletcher treffen, ein sehr umtriebigen Mann, der behauptet etwas über die Pläne des Zaubereiministers Cornelius Fudge zu wissen, sich die Schätze der Kobolde unter den Nagel zu reißen. Er hatte vor einer Woche wohl eine Auseinandersetzung mit kleingeistigen Ministeriumsmitarbeitern und konnte etwas aufschnappen."

Luna überlegte: „Ich möchte gerne Ginny besuchen. Sie hat den Brief wahrscheinlich auch bekommen. Vielleicht können wir auch mit den Weasleys zusammen einkaufen?"

„Das ist eine hervorragende Idee, Liebling", sagte ihr Vater, „die Weasleys haben seit Jahren ein _Klitterer_ -Abo, obwohl sie nicht zu den reichen Familien gehören und ich würde mit Arthur gerne über eine Dinge im Ministerium sprechen."

Arthur war Ginnys Vater. Er leitete das Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten und kannte sich mit Fernmähern und Feletonen aus. Vielleicht würde sie bei den Weasleys auch etwas von Mrs Weasleys köstlichen Speisen essen können, sie war eine hervorragende Köchin, fast so gut wie Lunas Mutter.

Mr. Lovegood apparierte nach London, während Luna durch die Landschaft um das Dorf wanderte. Es war eine kleine Strecke zum Haus der Weasleys, aber Luna sah Schmetterlinge und Eichhörnchen, vermied einen kleinen Hain, in dessen Zweigen sich vielleicht Nargeln eingenistet hatten und erreichte ihr Ziel.

Das Haus der Weasleys sah aus wie ein Stall, an den nach und nach andere Räume angebaut worden waren, bis er – krumm und schief – eine Höhe von etwa fünf Stockwerken erreicht hatte. Aus fünf Schornsteinen stieg Rauch vom roten Dach auf. Fette braune Hühner pickten den Hof, ein Schuppen stand etwas abseits und vor dem Haus stand ein Schild, auf dem „Fuchsbau" verkehrt herum zu lesen war. Luna wusste von ihrem Vater, dass auf dem Kopf stehende Buchstaben nützlich für mächtige Zauberei waren, vielleicht hatten die Weasleys die Sonderausgabe des _Kliterers_ zu diesem Thema gelesen.

Außerdem, Lunas Herz machte einen Hüpfer, hockten einige Gernumblies Gardensis, von Kleingeistern auch Gartengnome genannt, im Beet. Diese Chance musste sie nutzen. Sie ging auf einen Strauch zu, schnappte sich einen Gernumbli, zog ihn in die Höhe und bot dem kleinen knubbeligen Glatzkopf mit Lederhaut ihm ihren linken Zeigefinger an.

„Oh mächtiger Gernumbli, bitte beiße mich und lass mich….Aua!", der Gernumbli hatte seinen spitzen Zähne in ihren Finger versenkt, „Danke, Mr. Gernumbli", sagte sie noch und setze das Wesen wieder im Beet ab.

Luna stecke den blutenden Zeigefinger in den Mund, ging zum Eigans des Fuchsbaus und klopfte, von innen hörte sie Gerumpel, die Tür wurde geöffnet.

Vor ihr stand ein Junge, er musste ungefähr in ihrem Alter sein, hatte wuschelige schwarze Haare, eine runde Brille und trug Kleidungsstücke, die ihm viel zu groß waren. Muggelkleidung.

„Du bist aber klein Weasley," sagte Luna.

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ähm, nein", sagte er.

„Ich hätte ja gedacht, dass mir Ginny bescheid sagt wenn ihre Familie umzieht, aber vielleicht…"

Sie wurde vom Jungen unterbrochen, er unterdrückte ein Glucksen: „Nein, die Weasley wohnen hier noch. Ich besuche sie nur. Ich bin Harry, Harry Potter."

Tatsächlich, hinter einigen schwarzen Strähnen sah sie die berühmte Blitznarbe.

„Wirklich, der Harry Potter?", fragte Luna.

„Ich glaube schon", sagte der Junge ein wenig gelangweilt, der sich als Harry Potter vorgestellt hatte, „ich kenne zumindest keinen anderen."

Luna war ziemlich aufgeregt.

„Wirklich, das berühmte Maskottchen der walisischen Quidditch-Nationalmannschaft?"

Harry starrte sie an, fasste sich an den Kopf und sagte: „Was?"

„Alle denken, dass Harry Potter ‚der-Junge-der-überlebt' ist, dabei ist er in Wirklichkeit das Maskottchen des walisischen Quidditchteams. Hält Schlickschlupfe von den Spielern fern und…"

„Harry, was ist denn da los?", ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Inneren des Hauses.

„Besuch, Mrs Weasley", rief Harry zurück.

Die kleine, kugelrunde Mrs Weasley erschien in der Tür, sie trug eine Schürze über ihrem Umhang, erblickte Luna und seufzte. Bald jedoch zeigte sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht: „Hallo Luna, dein Brief ist wohl auch gekommen. Ginny ist in ihrem Zimmer."

Sie zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf eine schmale krumme Treppe, beugte sich zu Harry vor und machte eine Geste. Mit ihrem Zeigefinger deutete sie auf ihre Schläfe und ließ den Finger kreisen.

Luna hatte diese Geste schon häufiger gesehen, es musste sich wohl um eine Möglichkeit handeln sich von störenden Nargeln zu befreien.

Das Mädchen mit den schmutzigblonden Haaren betrat den Fuchsbau, sie ging jedoch nicht sofort zur Treppe, sondern stand in der Küche. Mrs Wesley war damit beschäftigt schmutzige Teller vom Tisch zur Spüle fliegen zu lassen. Auf dem Tisch stand noch ein großer Tellers mit Würstchen.

„Mmmm, Würstchen", sagte Luna.

„Bedien dich ruhig", meine Mrs Weasley und Luna griff zu.

Das waren wirklich ein paar richtig gute Würstchen.

Während Luna sich noch an den Würstchen erfreute, stiegen ein paar Weasleys die Treppe hinunter. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um Ginnys Brüder Runald, Gred und Feorge handelte.

Runald beugte sich zu Harry: „Percy, dieser Trottel, er will nicht mitspielen."

„Frage mich wie lang man ein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen polieren kann", meinte Gred.

„Hi Luna", begrüßte Feorge sie, „Lust aus Quidditch?"

„Nein", sagte Luna, „ich glaube nicht, dass eure Wesen gegen Yanwins gesichert sind und ich mache mir nicht viel aus Quidditch. Es liegt doch alles nur am Sucher und ist irgendwie ungerecht."

Die Weasley und Harry Potter begannen ihr die Wichtigkeit der Jäger und Treiber zu erklären, außerdem plapperten sie irgendeinen Unsinn über Yanwins. Luna winkte ab.

„Warum fragt ihr nicht Ginny?", wollte Luna wissen, „sie steht auf Quidditch…"

„Unsere kleine Schwester", unterbracht Runald sie, „naja, aber sie ist ein Mädchen…"

„Runald Weasley", sagte Luna, „ich bin auch ein Mädchen und wenn du denkst, dass…."

„Kumpel, wir sollten besser gehen", meinte Gred.

„Luna, du blutest ja", sagte Mrs Weasley.

„Das ist nicht schlimm, Mrs Weasley", erklärte Luna, „das war nur ein Biss ihrer Gernumbli. Danke dafür. Der Biss der Gernumbli lässt die Kreativität und den Geist wachsen. Aber bitte wundern Sie sich nicht, wenn ich beginnen sollte Opern zu singen."

Die Weasleys gingen in Richtung des Hauseingangs, der angebliche Harry Potter schenkte Luna ein Lächeln. Die Zwillinge beugten sich zu Harry und nutzten den Augenblick, um mit ihren Zeigefingern an den Schläfen Nargeln zu vertreiben. Eine wirklich verantwortungsvolle Familie, dachte Luna.

Für viele Muggel und Zauberer würde die steile, schmale Stiege im Fuchsbau nicht gerade einladend wirken, aber das galt nicht für Luna. Sie fand diese Treppe einfach großartig und immerhin wusste sie ja, wo Ginnys Zimmer war.

Sie nahm also Stufe um Stufe und stellte erleichtert fest, dass das Zimmer ihrer Freundin genau da war, wo sie es vermutete Luna klopfte.

„Mum, kann dir nicht einer der Jungs helfen? Warum muss immer ich…", sprach eine gedämpfte Stimme hinter der Tür.

„Ginny, ich bin's Luna", quiekte Luna aufgeregt, „du hast auch deinen Brief bekommen?"

Die Zimmertür wurde geöffnet. Ginnys Zimmer war merkwürdig, obwohl es mitten im Haus war konnte man deutlich eine Dachschräge erkennen. Die Wände waren grün gestrichen, an ihnen hingen Poster der Musikgruppe _Schwestern des Schicksals_ und des Quidditch-Teams _Holyhead Harpies_.

„Ginny, mein Brief ist heute gekommen," sagte Luna aufgeregt.

„Ja, meiner auch", meinte Ginny gelangweilt und sie warf einen Quaffel gegen die Wand.

„Bist du nicht auch aufgeregt?", fragte Luna.

„Geht so", meinte Ginny.

„Aber Harry Potter ist auch da und du hast immer über Harry Potter gesprochen, also wenn es denn der echte Harry…"

„Es ist irgendwie komisch", sagte Ginny, „ich habe mir immer vorgestellt den Harry Potter kennenzulernen und jetzt ist er hier und ich…"

„Du bekommst kein Wort raus und der Harry Potter ist überraschend normal, außerdem sind Runald und Gred und Feorge mit ihm befreundet…."

Ginny kicherte."Ja, irgendwie schon. Aber sie heißen Ron, Fred und George."

„Tut mir leid", sagte Luna.

„Schon in Ordnung", antwortete Ginny, „wenn die Trottel mich nur mal mit Quidditch spielen lassen würden. Besser als Ron bin ich auf jeden Fall."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Luna.

„Ich hab den Zwillingen im letzten Sommer die Besen geklaut. George hat mich fliegen sehen und findet mich gut, aber wenn Fred, Ron, Mum oder Percy das wüssten…"

Luna war verwirrt. Für sie gab es keine Geheimnisse innerhalb der Familie. Aber sie konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen mit sechs Brüdern zu leben. Jungs waren ja so doof.

„Können wir zusammen einkaufen gehen?", fragte Luna.

„Klar", sagte Ginny, „wir gehen Mittwoch in die Winkelgasse, entweder treffen wir uns dort oder du kommst zum Frühstück zu uns und reist mit uns nach London."

„Wie wäre es mit einer Partie Koboldstein?", fragte Luna.

„Aber ohne deine doofen Sonderregeln," sagte Ginny.

„Nur weil du neidisch bist, dass mich der Gernumbli gebissen haben. Dann bekomme ich einen Zug mehr", erklärte Luna.

Ginny zeigte ihr ihre verbundenen Finger: „Schau die mal meine Gnomenbisse an…"

„Bitte, nenn sie Gernumbli, Ginny"; unterbrach Luna ihre Freundin, „sie könnten sonst beleidigt sein."

Ginny zeigte Luna ihre Finger und präsentierte zunächst zwei Mittelfinger und zeigte dann mit beiden Zeigefingern auf ihre Schläfen. Das war schon fast ein Ritual und kein Zauber mehr. Luna war sehr beeindruckt.

Schließlich vereinbarten sie, dass Luna Mittwoch früh mit den Weasleys nach London reisen würde. Dem vielbeschäftigten Mr. Lovegood würden sie im _Tropfenden Kessel_ , dem Treffpunkt der Zauberer in London, begegnen.

Luna verabschiedete sich von der Familie Weasyley, nahm aber noch ein paar von Mrs Weasleys Würstchen mit.

Mr. Lovegood hatte seine Gespräch mit Mundungus Flechter wohl erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht. Fröhlich tische er seiner Tochter Suppe aus frischen Wasserplympis aus. Luna war sehr erfreut, dass sie Speisen der Weasleys dabei hatte. Sie mochte ihren Vater und darum griff sie bei der Suppe ordentlich zu, aber sie schmeckte ihr nicht wirklich.

Mr. Lovegood war mit dem Plan sehr einverstanden. Luna würde zum Frühstück zu den Weasleys gehen, mit Ginny Weasley die Schulsachen besorgen und dann könnte er dem vom anstrengenden Einkauf erschöpftem Mr. Weasley Informationen über das Ministerium abtrotzen.

Müde viel Luna in ihr Bett. Sie griff nach dem Foto ihrer Mutter, nahm einen Bissen von den Würstchen der Weasleys und sprach: „Mum, ich werde dich stolz machen und Zaubersprüche erfinden. Aber bitte sag Daddy nicht, dass seine Suppe nicht schmeckt."


End file.
